Our Last Kiss
by Keivcake
Summary: "Ini ciuman terakhir kita, Kyouya-kun. Maafkan aku." Dan Hibari jatuh terduduk. Sosok itu lenyap. Dipersembahkan untuk MCH Event. 6918.


**Note **: Lagi lagi lagi… Saya datang lagi. Ide punya **Lui, **saya hanya mengembangkan dan menambah di sana-sini. Dipersembahkan untuk **MCH Event** –lagi–. Jangan bosan ya membaca fict saya yang gaje nan abal. Thanks untuk Lui, maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan.

Disclaimer : KHR milik Amano Akira.

Warning : Typo(s), possible OOC, M untuk implisit lemon (semoga tidak berubah menjadi eksplisit), dan peringatan lain yang malas saya tulis. #slapped#

Enjoy, Ladies!

.

Hari yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Udara di musim panas yang semakin menghangat seiring merangkaknya mentari ke arah barat, suara kicauan burung yang bernyanyi merdu di pepohonan, dan suara desau angin yang mengantarkan aroma bunga yang sedang mekar. Tidak ada yang berbeda, seharusnya.

Tapi tidak bagi Hibari Kyouya –Guardian Cloud of Vongola– yang kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi yang ada di ruangannya. Dia menutup matanya dengan satu tangan, berusaha menghilangkan sedikit kegalauan yang singgah di hatinya.

Dia belum datang. Sampai sekarang.

Entah apa yang sedang Hibari pikirkan, dia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas pelan. Harinya tidak pernah sama tanpa kehadiran seseorang yang sejak lama ditunggunya. Sepi.

Tok tok.

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil menyita pikiran Hibari yang kini berjalan ke arah suara dan membukanya.

"Ada apa?" Hibari menatap tajam pria berambut perak di depannya.

"Itu, tadi Yamamoto bilang padaku bahwa Juudaime bilang padanya bahwa kau di tunggu di ruangannya," Gokudera –pria berambut perak itu– menggaruk pipinya. Sepertinya dia sendiri sedikit bingung atas apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Hibari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku segera ke sana."

Hibari membuka pintu ruangan yang dia tuju tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Dan di depannya sang bos vongola duduk di singgasananya sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ada perlu denganku?"

Tsunayoshi menggeleng.

"Ada misi untukku?"

Tsunayoshi menggeleng –lagi–.

"Kalau tidak ada perlu aku akan–"

"Tunggu dulu, Hibari-san!"

"Ada apa–"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kabut tipis muncul di hadapannya dan menyusul sosok berambut nanas yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kufufu~ Kyouya-kun," dan sosok itu telah berdiri di depannya dengan –eh, dimana senjatanya?

"Apa yang kau–" lagi-lagi kalimat Hibari terpotong, dengan cepat Mukuro menarik tubuhnya merapat dan mencium bibirnya dengan rakus, saling beradu lidah dan bertukar saliva dengan tangan Hibari mencengkeram kerah kemeja Mukuro dan tangan Mukuro yang menahan kepala Hibari agar tidak menjauh darinya.

"Nghh…," suara lenguhan pelan terdengar dari mulut Hibari saat lidah Mukuro menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Dengan lincah dia juga menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Mukuro, berhasil membuat suara-suara khas kecupan basah terdengar di sana. Tanpa mempedulikan Tsuna yang mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka dan menandatangani dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya dengan wajah merah padam.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan mereka kehabisan nafas, Hibari mendorong tubuh Mukuro menjauh darinya dengan nafas sedikit terengah. Sementara Mukuro menjilat bibirnya yang basah dengan seringai mesum bertengger di wajahnya.

"Aku pulang, Kyouya-ku."

"Hmm," Mukuro hendak mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada Hibari sebelum mendengar suara dari belakangnya.

"M-Mu-Mukuro-san," Tsuna masih mencoba menormalkan suaranya yang bergetar dengan berdehem pelan.

Dan Mukuro berbalik memunggungi Hibari, sementara Hibari memutar bola matanya menyadari bahwa adegan barusan disaksikan oleh Tsuna. Salahkan saja Mukuro yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya tanpa kenal tempat dan waktu.

"Ini pesananmu," Tsuna mengambil kotak dari dalam lacinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Oya, aku lupa," Mukuro berjalan mendekati meja dan mengambil kotak tersebut sebelum menggandeng tangan Hibari keluar dari sana.

Sementara Tsuna tersenyum di dalam ruangannya membayangkan wajah Hibari yang terlihat berbeda setiap kali ada Mukuro di dekatnya.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi di ruangannya?"

"Mengambil pesanan," Hibari mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Mukuro yang kini duduk di kursi yang ada di depan mejanya.

"Apa?"

"Ini." Dengan tersenyum Mukuro menunjukkan kotak berukuran sedang berwarna hitam pada Hibari.

"Hm?" Hibari masih belum tahu apa isi kotak yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

Mukuro membuka kotaknya dan memperlihatkannya pada Hibari, kotak berisi… cokelat?

"Apa itu?"

Dengan wajah yang menyebalkan –menurut Hibari– Mukuro menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Hibari sambil ber 'ck ck' ria.

"Ini cokelat, Kyouya sayang…,"

Hibari memicingkan matanya, sedikit heran pada tingkah pria di depannya. Seperti seorang anak berumur enam tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh berumur dua puluh lima tahun.

"Untuk apa, Herbivora?"

"Tentu saja untuk–" Mukuro menggigit cokelat berbentuk bulat itu dan menarik kerah Hibari dengan cepat, menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam sebuah kecupan liar yang hangat. Berbagi rasa cokelat pada Hibari melalui lidah mereka yang saling menyapu. Setetes saliva mengalir dari sela-sela bibir mereka, membuat Hibari sedikit melenguh saat Mukuro semakin gencar menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Mukuro melepaskan ciumannya dari Hibari dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"–kita makan."

Dengan nafas sedikit tersengal Hibari menatap tajam pada Mukuro yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau suka 'kan, Kyouya-kun?"

"Tsk!"

.

.

Mukuro duduk di kusen jendela kamarnya –kamar mereka, memandang jauh ke arah horizon yang bergelayut di atas sana, mata beriris dua warna miliknya terpaku pada hamparan permata malam yang membentang di langit. Malam yang cerah.

Suara pintu geser yang terbuka membuat Mukuro mengalihkan pandangannya, mempertemukan tatapannya pada onyx milik kekasihnya yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Malaikatnya.

"… Kau belum tidur?" tanya Mukuro pada Hibari.

"Sudah tahu kenapa bertanya." Jawaban singkat yang didapat Mukuro.

Dilihatnya pria itu mengatur posisi di bagian kiri ranjang, sebelum akhirnya berbaring membelakangi Mukuro yang masih terpaku pada pria yang ada di sana.

Mukuro turun dari tempatnya duduk, menutup jendela, berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mengambil selimut tebal yang ada di tepi ranjang sebelum berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Hibari.

"Kyouya," panggilnya pelan.

"Hmm," Hibari bergumam kecil sebagai respon atas panggilan Mukuro.

Mukuro melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Hibari, berharap kekasihnya tidak akan berbalik dan membuat wajahnya yang tampan berwarna kebiruan. Dan untungnya, tidak ada protes dari Hibari, sama sekali tidak.

"Kau belum mengantuk?" suara Hibari terdengar meskipun dia sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya tadi.

"Kufufu~ aku belum mau tidur, Kyou-kun." Pria berambut kebiruan itu memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma segar dari rambut Hibari yang menyentuh hidungnya, menggelitik indera penciumannya dan membuat senyum lebar terbit di wajahnya. Aroma pria di depannya benar-benar membuatnya nyaman, menenangkan. Ah, betapa dia berharap bisa menghentikan waktu agar dia bisa terus mendekap malaikatnya seperti sekarang.

Mukuro membuka matanya, "dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur sekarang."

Baiklah, sepertinya Hibari menyadari ada alarm tanda bahaya yang berbunyi di otaknya, memerintahkannya untuk segera menyelamatkan diri dari marabahaya yang sebentar lagi akan mengancamnya. Hibari berniat untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendorong Mukuro menjauh sebelum terjadi sesuatu.

Tapi terlambat, tangan Mukuro menarik kedua bahunya untuk memperbaiki posisi, dan kini Hibari terbaring sempurna dengan Mukuro menyeringai di atas tubuhnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hibari untuk meredam rasa terkejutnya. Dengan kesal dia berdecak. "Menyingkir dari atasku, Herbivora."

Tak ada jawaban. Saat Hibari merasakan pria di atasnya menjilat bibirnya, tanpa sadar dia membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat, mempersilahkan lidah Mukuro untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dan mulai menggerakkan lidahnya sendiri dengan lincah seirama gerakan milik Mukuro.

Melihat Mukuro yang memejamkan mata membuat Hibari ikut memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang dibagi oleh Mukuro dengan penuh perasaan melalui ciuman meraka. Beribu kata yang tak terucap mengalir lewat ciuman yang semakin dalam yang hampir menghabiskan nafasnya itu. Dan saat tangan Mukuro menyentuh kancing kemejanya, dia tahu malam ini kehangatan akan menyelimutinya.

Biru dan merah bertemu onyx. Hibari sedikit tersentak menyadari tatapan Mukuro untuknya, berbeda. Sungguh seperti bukan tatapan milik Mukuro, begitu dalam. Seolah dia bisa melihat senyum tulus Mukuro dari mata itu. Seolah dia bisa melihat apa yang Mukuro rasakan dari sana. Seolah dia mendengar bisikan lembut yang selalu Mukuro katakan setelah mereka bercinta.

'Aku mencintaimu.'

Mukuro menunduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada leher Hibari. Membuat Hibari sedikit bergidik saat nafas hangat Mukuro menerpa lehernya.

"Kyou-kun, aku–" Mukuro hanya dapat terbawa merasakan Hibari menarik wajahnya mendekat agar dapat menyatukan kembali bibir mereka dalam ciuman hangat. Sungguh, Hibari sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

Mukuro yakin sebentar lagi dia tidak akan bisa menahan diri lagi jika Hibari seperti sedang 'mengundangnya' sekarang. Dia menyukai malaikatnya, ah tidak, dia mencintai malaikatnya. Hibari Kyouya.

Dengan bibir masih bertaut, jemari-jemari lentik Mukuro menyusuri tubuh Hibari yang masih lengkap tertutupi pakaian. Menyentuh setiap inci tubuh Hibari dengan satu tangannya, mengirimkan kalimat yang tak terucap melalui sentuhan-sentuhan itu.

Hibari sedikit mengerang ketika jari-jari Mukuro yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya, membuat sesuatu seperti menggelitik perutnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, setiap bagian tubuh Hibari terjamah oleh sentuhan Mukuro, helai demi helai dia enyahkan dari tubuh kekasihnya. Dari yang pertama sampai yang terakhir. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah dua tubuh yang tak tertutupi apapun.

Mukuro tak sedetikpun melewatkan waktunya untuk tidak menyentuh Hibari. Dengan jemari dan lidahnya, dia menyusuri setiap sudut tubuh kekasihnya, hasil dari pahatan Sang Pencipta yang sangat sempurna, sebuah ciptaan yang terindah, tak ternilai harganya, hingga Mukuro lupa pada segalanya. Hanya ada dia dan Hibari malam ini.

Saat ini, entah kenapa Mukuro ingin meperlakukan Hibari selembut mungkin, seperti memperlakukan sebuah boneka kaca yang akan luluh jika dia tidak berhati-hati, seperti memperlakukan permata yang akan pecah jika tergores oleh sentuhannya, karena dia adalah Kyouya-nya. Malaikatnya.

Mukuro tidak lagi memandang wajah Hibari, setiap suara desah nafas kekasihnya adalah isyarat baginya untuk melanjutkan apa yang tertunda. Mukuro akan berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara Hibari merintih sakit, dan dia akan kembali bergerak saat Hibari mendesah nyaman. Dia ingin ini berarti. Dia ingin semuanya tidak akan terlupakan, sampai kapanpun.

Detik-detik menuju penyatuan mereka, Hibari mencengkeram dengan erat rambut Mukuro, merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, membuat hasratnya membuncah saat dia tak bisa lagi menahan apa yang ingin dia keluarkan.

Dua tangan saling menggenggam erat, dua bibir saling menyatu, dua lidah saling menjilat, dua tubuh saling menghimpit dalam kehangatan yang tak terdefinisi. Terlalu indah untuk diungkapkan dengan kata. Saat tubuh Mukuro bergetar, sesuatu di dalam sana mendesak keluar, mengalir perlahan memenuhi tubuh Hibari, membuat desah nafasnya menggema dalam ruang yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Begitu dalam. Begitu lembut.

Ada yang terbebas lagi di dalam tubuh Hibari, membuat matanya terpejam dalam setiap detik yang dia lalui bersama Mukuro. Kenikmatan yang begitu ingin dia rasakan sejak lama menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, merambat masuk ke setiap inci yang ada di sana, mengisi setiap celah dengan kilau yang berpendar indah, hingga Hibari ingin ini tak pernah berakhir. Hingga mereka berharap pagi tak akan pernah datang.

Setelah selesai menyeberangi surga kecil yang baru saja berakhir, Mukuro menarik tubuh Hibari merapat padanya. Mengirimkan kehangatan yang ingin dia bagi dengan kekasihnya melalui sentuhan kulit mereka. Menyatukan kembali bibir mereka dalam kecupan singkat pengantar tidur. Dan berbisik lembut pada Hibari, kalimat yang tak pernah bosan dia ucapkan, meskipun tahu bahwa tak ada kalimat yang bisa mewakili perasaannya pada Hibari, karena rasa cintanya terlalu meluap-luap untuk di ucapkan lewat kata.

'Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya.'

Dan suara dengkuran halus dari Hibari adalah penutup malam mereka.

.

.

Menggeliat, Hibari membuka matanya setelah beberapa detik membiasakan diri pada cahaya remang-remang yang menyinari kamarnya. Tangannya menggerayangi tempat tidur di sampingnya. Dingin. Pertanda bahwa tidak ada yang tidur di sana sejak tadi.

Hibari duduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, kepalanya terasa berat. Mengedarkan pandangan, sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai menyita perhatiannya. Hibari turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sesuatu itu. Jaket ini–

"Mukuro?" beberapa detik berlalu dan hanya keheningan yang menjawab suaranya. Tidak ada siapapun di sana kecuali dia yang tengah berdiri hanya dengan kemeja kebesaran yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, berjalan ke arah meja kecil dengan dua laci bertingkat yang ada di sisi tempat tidur dan mengambil kertas kecil yang dia yakin adalah milik Mukuro.

**Kyouya, aku ada misi baru. Maaf aku pergi saat kau masih tidur.**

Tak sampai tiga detik kemudian kertas itu telah tergeletak di lantai. Ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Hibari yang kini berjalan dengan sedikit menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu sejak terakhir kali Hibari melihat rambut nanas dan pemilik tawa mesum itu, berat rasanya untuk mengakui bahwa dia merindukannya. Merindukan seringainya, merindukan suara tawanya yang menyebalkan, merindukan setiap sentuhan di tubuhnya yang memberinya kehangatan saat Mukuro ada di dekatnya.

Dan merindukan kecupan hangatnya yang dia berikan pada Hibari dimanapun mereka bersama, tanpa mempedulikan orang lain, tanpa peduli pada waktu dan tempat. Mereka selalu bersama, tentu saja jika mereka tidak disibukkan dengan misi yang datang silih berganti.

Hari ini Hibari pulang lebih cepat, dia merasa sangat lelah. Padahal sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ada misi untuknya. Bukan tubuhnya yang lelah, mungkin pikirannya yang lelah. Terlalu lelah hingga dia kadang merasa apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Menunggu seseorang yang sama selama ini, tanpa ada kepastian, tanpa ada kalimat absolute yang menyatakan bahwa dia harus tetap menunggu.

Memejamkan mata, Hibari menghela nafas pelan, jemarinya bergerak membelai burung kuning yang bertengger di pangkuannya. Dia menikmati suasana seperti ini, dia menyukainya, jika ada dia di sini. Jika ada suara tawanya yang terdengar saat berhasil membuat Hibari kesal.

Sedikit dia berharap setidaknya Mukuro akan memberinya kabar melalui pihak Vongola, tapi tidak ada. Bahkan Hibari tidak tahu Mukuro sekarang masih hidup atau tidak.

Hibari ingin Mukuro di sini. Dia merindukannya, dia menginginkannya. Tapi dimana? Dimana dia bisa menemukan Mukuro, dia ada dan tiada. Muncul dan tiba-tiba menghilang seperti asap. Tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak, datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya.

Tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Hibari meringkuk sendirian menunggunya, setiap malam selalu terjaga sampai larut berharap Mukuro akan datang dan mengecupnya seperti biasa, duduk sendirian sampai jatuh tertidur dan bangun di pagi hari hanya untuk menemukan harapan kosong yang sampai sekarang tak pernah terwujud.

Hibari ingin berteriak kesal jika dia bisa, ingin menangis jika dia mampu. Tapi dia adalah Hibari Kyouya, tidak akan menangis hanya karena–

Dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, sebelum dia menutup wajah dengan satu tangannya, berharap pikiran-pikiran buruk itu cepat pergi dari otaknya. Agar keresahan hatinya tak semakin menjalar.

Hibari membuka matanya setelah beberapa menit, menyaksikan tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh membasahi pepohonan, mengalir pelan menuju dalam tanah, membuat suara berdesis saat tetesan hujan semakin deras. Hujan di musim panas? Dia hendak bangkit menuju kamarnya sebelum mendengar suara pintu rumahnya yang bergeser. Siapa orang yang berani masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa ijin?

Hibari menyiapkan kedua tonfa di tangannya, mempersiapkan diri jika yang masuk ke rumahnya adalah musuh dan berjalan dengan tenang ke depan. Dia bersumpah akan menghajar–

"Kyouya," –Mukuro?

Hibari memicingkan matanya, tak percaya pada penglihatannya sendiri. Pasti hanya halusinasinya saja karena tidak mungkin–

"Kyou-kun?" sosok berpakaian hitam dengan sepatu boots itu mendekat ke arah Hibari dan menyentuh wajah Hibari dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku pulang." Dan dia tersenyum.

Hibari sedikit tersentak kaget merasakan sentuhan Mukuro di pipi kirinya, seolah tubuhnya membeku saat menerima sentuhan itu. Begitu dingin dan kaku.

"Darimana saja kau?" Hibari menepis tangan Mukuro dan mundur selangkah, ingin dia memeluk tubuh pria di depannya yang basah kuyup, tapi tidak bisa. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di otaknya.

"Kyouya, aku merindukanmu," Hibari tidak bisa menolak lagi saat Mukuro menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Dingin, tapi hangat. Tidak peduli jika bajunya akan basah, dia hanya menyukainya.

Dengan perlahan Mukuro mendongakkan wajah Hibari, tanpa peringatan mengecup dan menjilat bibir Hibari dengan rakus seperti biasa. Sementara Hibari memejamkan mata setelah membuka mulutnya untuk mempertemukan lidah mereka dalam kehangatan. Dia tidak bisa lagi berbohong, dia begitu merindukan Mukuro. Biar saja pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengambang di otaknya, dia hanya menginginkan Mukuro sekarang.

Tangan mereka bertaut erat, tubuh Hibari terhimpit di dinding yang dingin, dan lidah Mukuro semakin liar menari-nari di dalam mulutnya, membuatnya mengerang setiap kali lidahnya bersentuhan dengan milik Mukuro yang dingin bagaikan es.

Beberapa menit berlalu tapi bibir mereka masih bertaut semakin dalam, suara-suara kecupan basah memenuhi ruangan, dan saat Hibari berharap ini tidak akan berakhir, Mukuro melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kyouya, ini–" Mukuro mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong jaketnya –kotak beludru berwarna merah maroon– dan membukanya.

"–untukmu," dengan wajah tersenyum dia memakaikan cincin polos perak di jari Hibari. "Aku juga memakainya," dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan Hibari melihat cincin yang sama terpasang di jari manis Mukuro.

"Kyouya, maaf–" sosok Mukuro semakin memudar, semu, dan semakin samar di mata Hibari.

"Herbivora?"

"–yang tadi ciuman terakhir kita. Maafkan aku."

Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak. Tidak mau lagi. Dia tidak ingin lagi Mukuro pergi. Dengan nafas terengah Hibari menarik Mukuro merapat ke arahnya, mendekapnya, dan mencium bibir Mukuro lagi dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Mencoba merasakan setiap inci rongga mulut kekasihnya dengan indera pengecapnya.

Tidak bisa. Terasa hambar. Tidak ada kehangatan di sana, tidak ada rasa manis saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Kenapa–

"Kyou-kun, aku mencintaimu." Dan Hibari jatuh terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk menyaksikan sosok Mukuro yang sepenuhnya menghilang dari hadapannya. Tidak melihat air mata yang jatuh dari iris berbeda warna milik Mukuro. Tidak melihat saat Mukuro tersenyum ke arahnya dengan mata basah.

Dia ingin Mukuro yang asli, bukan lagi ilusi. Bukan sosok semu yang bisa menghilang tertiup angin. Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar dia menyentuh pipinya. Basah? Padahal dia tidak menangis. Mukuro… menangis?

Dering telpon berhasil menyita perhatian Hibari, dengan pelan dia melangkah mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkatnya. Yang terdengar pertama kali adalah suara isak tangis yang dengan jelas tertangkap di telinganya.

"H-Hibari-san," suara ini?

"Ada apa?"

"M-Mukuro, Mukuro-sama, Mukuro-sama," Hibari merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuknya, hingga terasa sangat sakit. Mengoyak pembuluh darahnya. Nafasnya serasa berhenti berdesah–

"–meninggal dalam kecelakaan sepulang menjalankan misi," suara isak tangis perempuan tadi digantikan oleh suara berat seorang pemuda.

"Hibari-san, Mukuro-san sedang menggenggam kotak kecil di tangannya saat ditemukan tapi tidak ada isinya, apa–" ponselnya terjatuh ke lantai, Hibari jatuh terduduk dan memeluk lututnya. Dia terisak tanpa suara. Hibari Kyouya menangis.

.

Dia pergi, meninggalkan malaikatnya.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu kata dari saya ; Maaf.


End file.
